The present invention relates to the field of insulation designed to minimize heat transfer. Multilayer reflective insulation materials are known which comprise paper, or comprise plastic, including plastic air cellular articles, with one or more adhesive layers used to adhere various layers and/or components to one another. Some of these insulation materials comprise one or more metal foils or one or more metallized films.
Due to changes in burn testing, there has recently been a shift away from foil-containing air cellular type insulation to air cellular insulation containing at least one metallized film. The metallized film has an extremely thin layer of metallized aluminum deposited thereon, the metal typically being deposited on the film via a vacuum-assisted vapor deposition process.